


A Working Relationship

by PumpkinPillars



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Hugo's Perspective, M/M, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Male Character, untended boners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPillars/pseuds/PumpkinPillars
Summary: Rhys and Hugo have an odd sort of synergy sometimes, It’s not exactly professional but that doesn’t stop them from being two adults having some fun and getting some much needed release after long hours and hard work.





	A Working Relationship

Rhys and Hugo have a… Thing.

Right now that thing is the two of them cooped up in a meeting room after-hours, desperately trying to finish up a last minute project- get their names on it and look _good_ \- no look better than good (honestly, they’re both pretty hot in and out of the workplace) but Rhys has done nothing but snap at him all night and it’s starting to wear on him.

He’s tired- they’re both tired and with Rhys so pent up Hugo isn’t sure how he’s going to get through this without strangling the pretty little stringbean of a middle-manager. Then he has the only kind of idea he _can_ have- a brilliant one. They just need to.. Burn off some of that frustration. Use that synergy they’ve got together. Hugo can’t hide his assuredly charming smile at the thought.

Hugo and Rhys aren’t friends. They can barely stand each other at work but they still click in what is definitely Hugo Vasquez’s favorite way- it’s an unspoken agreement between adults. _Professionals_ (HR doesn’t have to know). 

Hugo thinks it’s time they take a break. Work on their ‘collaboration’.

Just as Rhys is about to pick _another_ fight over some insanely tiny detail (honestly, why can’t he focus on the big picture?) Hugo is staring at him, waiting for their eyes to meet as he looks over the lithe man. Rhys practically pouts before turning to Hugo feeling ignored and- he can only assume seeking a reaction (the boy needs... _attention_ \-- and Hugo is more than happy to provide the right kind of that). Rhys just looks back at him for a moment, his pretty two-toned eyes searching Hugo as if looking for a trap. 

Honestly, it hurts him that Rhys trusts him so little.

He moves to the door, well aware of the boy’s eyes on him as he clicks the lock into place, sealing the meeting room from interlopers and pulls the blinds- just because it’s after hours doesn’t mean some janitor isn’t snooping about looking for a free show and he’s not about to let coworkers distract him from getting a piece of _that_ he thinks as he looks Rhys up and down. 

“Rhys, pal. My man… What do you say we take a little break. ” he makes his intent clear with a quirk of one of his very manly eyebrows.

Rhys looks contemplative for a moment before slowly asking, “What did you… have in mind?” 

Rhys knows _exactly_ what Hugo has in mind and Hugo knows it so he smiles that smile that always makes the ladies melt (it works on dudes too but that just doesn’t roll off the tongue as well- he’ll work on it). 

“We’re both adults here, why don’t we have some fun. Some adult fun.”

Hugo pretends not to notice the little eyeroll Rhys gives him and instead he takes that as an invitation to close in on Rhys who is very clearly trying to cover that playful smirk of his with feigned displeasure-- Hugo can work with this. He’s more than happy to. It’s a different kind of project.

Hugo initiates the kiss, his arms on either side of Rhys, caging him against the conference table where their project is laid out behind him. He can feel Rhys’ pout against his lips for a moment before the slender thing responds with teeth and-- oh he’s gonna be _feisty_ tonight.

They make out for some time, grinding against each other. Hugo is hard against Rhys’ thigh, his hands running up and down the clothed sides of the younger man groping him through his button-up and he practically yelps when Rhys’ cybernetic hand is suddenly cupping and squeezing his erection just a little too hard to be friendly and Hugo lets out a _very_ masculine little yelp as he breaks away from Rhys who is glaring at him now. 

“We have work to do, Vasquez, let’s hurry it up. If you wanna have some fun it’s time to put your money where your mouth is.” Rhys doesn’t look impressed and Hugo is about to roll his own eyes when an idea strikes him. Clearly Rhys has his panties in a bunch but Hugo P. Vasquez is a giving guy. Rhys can use some special attention maybe and he’s feeling inspired. He can only smile at Rhys who huffs indignantly- he’s so impatient.

“Well?” asks Rhys. It’s not really a question, Hugo knows but his grin grows and he nods in confirmation, stepping back to give him some space as Rhys seems another moment before he starts undoing his belt. Hugo just watches him and Rhys is clearly approaching the end of his patience when he seems to notice Hugo hasn’t moved to do the same. 

Just as he’s about to start complaining _again_ Hugo moves in and finishes the job crashing their lips together while wandering hands blindly pull his partner’s belt from their loops and unbuttons those tight little slacks- they really did fabulous things to Rhys’ ass. Speaking of-- Hugo’s hands go back to running up and down his hips, thumbs hooking into Rhys’ briefs and slacks and gently pulling them down to hear the belt and pile of fabric hit the floor with a muffled jingle of metal on the cheap low-pile carpeting all these rooms come with.

Hugo can’t help but run his hands over those creamy thighs and Rhys seems to be getting into things, both arms draped over Hugo’s broad shoulders making those great little needy sounds. He can’t help but to reach back and grab two handfuls of ass and hauls the smaller man up suddenly- he of course breaks away with a surprised squeak that Hugo is pretty sure could be heard from outside the office if anyone was listening. 

He chastises Rhys with a tsk only to get another pouty glare and he can’t fight the deep chuckle he’s sure Rhys can feel with them chest-to-chest like this- he can certainly feel Rhys’ heart beating a mile a minute with excitement. 

“I can’t guarantee we’re the only ones here, peanut-brittle. You’re gonna have to be more quiet.” Hugo teases, his beard just barely brushing against Rhys’ ear and he’s sure the kid is rolling his eyes again. No matter. He places a chaste kiss against the pretty ink on Rhys’ neck before he slides to his knees in front of the other man. He can feel Rhys’ eyes on him and glances up to meet them- Rhys looks a little shocked- his eyes wide and lips parted as if it’s inconceivable that Hugo might want to pleasure his partner before himself. He tries not to take it personally before settling his eyes on the cunt in front of him and- wow. Just-- god _damn_. 

He’s seen Rhys naked plenty, been inside him almost as often but they’d never really been intimate; it was always an aggressive game of ride or be-ridden and Hugo was beginning to reconsider this pattern as he was greeted by that swollen little hood peeking out near the top of those soaked folds. He can’t help but grab both long legs on either side of him and drape them over his shoulders as Rhys leans back hesitantly, both confused and aroused. 

Oh yeah, this was gonna be fun. For both of them, a fabulous team-builder.

Hugo wants to savor this. Honestly- Hugo _loves_ pussy-- big fan. But Rhys is something else, his clit just a little more pronounced, those needy little moans he could wring from the man, the tiny trembles through his tight little body. Hugo didn’t particular _like_ Rhys but damn was he a good lay. It was good for both of them and Hugo wanted nothing more than to make it even better for a little while. He starts things off by kissing the creamy thigh to his right, brushing his prickly beard against that sensitive flesh and dragging his teeth before nipping lightly as Rhys entwines his human fingers into his hair and gently tries to pull him closer to where Hugo knows Rhys wants him-- Rhys must be feeling better if he’s not using the other arm and Hugo smiles in satisfaction as he continues his teasing, easing closer to that inviting wetness where these two, fabulous legs met to make something even better. 

Rhys isn’t a patient man, he knows this and it’s only confirmed when those thighs briefly squeeze at Hugo’s head with a gentle yank on Hugo’s hair and a huffy little glare leveled down at him. 

“Stop teasing.” Rhys demands sounding a strange combination of eagerness and anger that makes Hugo’s dick twitch in his pants.

Hugo can only smile as Rhys’ legs relax again.

“Hold your horses, we’ll get there” he assures him, spreading a long leg further apart from it’s sibling and reaching up to run a rough thumb over the wet folds gently- a whisper of a touch that makes Rhys gasp and buck just a little above him and Hugo nips that inner thigh again where it is already starting to flush from unforgiving teeth before turning to the real prize before him. 

He can’t help but lean forward and plant a kiss on that nub- it’s a gentle gesture and he’s very aware of the slick invading his beard from their proximity but just can’t seem to care about such things with the noise Rhys is making again. He laps his tongue up over the sensitive skin and skims those velvety folds before sucking gently- it’s enough that he has to keep his arms braced on Rhys’ thighs to avoid that squeeze again- less malicious this time if the little tremble in Rhys is anything to go by. 

Hugo takes his time, it’d been awhile since he’s eaten anyone out and he’d forgotten just how much he enjoyed it. Sure his dick was starting to ache and tent from the feel of things but holy shit _this kid_. Rhys was squirming on his tongue as he ran it gently up and down his folds before briefly pushing his tongue inside, deep and hungry for more before pulling back to run his teeth and beard against that gorgeous little slit, teasing as ever.

One arm still holds Rhys spread wide while his other reaches up to carefully untangle Rhys’ tightening grip from his hair- style ruined now probably but worth it. Rhys seemed to get the message and uses that hand to stifle those perfect fucking sounds-- regrettable but necessary in this place. He’ll have to do this again later when he doesn’t have to muffle a damn thing. Before he can get distracted thinking about the future Hugo returns his focus to the task at hand. Hands-- gotta put those to some use. His free hand returns to stroke alongside his mouth before drifting lower, teasing before pressing two fingers together to suddenly thrust them inside.

The little cry that Rhys makes, muffled though it is is better than getting punched by Handsome Jack himself and Hugo’s cock aches for attention he’s too preoccupied to provide. 

That sound is drawn out into a whine as he refocuses his mouth on his partner’s clit and increases his speed, his roughness, and hell if they don’t both seem to love it as he starts thrusting those fingers in and out slowly as Rhys starts rolling his hips a little- he can see hesitation above- the boy wanting so bad to take hold of Hugo’s hair and honestly, Hugo appreciates the effort- that hair is sensitive. Unlike his facial hair- thoroughly soaked with Rhys’ arousal and happy as a clam as he tugs gently against those folds with his teeth and impales the man above him on his big fingers, cool metal pinky brushing against Rhys’ sensitive thigh every so often in a way that makes Rhys shiver all the more for him. 

Hugo’s fucked Rhys enough time to know when he’s close and right now he is and that _just won’t stand_. 

He slows himself down, goes back to those teasing little touches, rubbing little circles into Rhys’ thigh above his knee as he peeks up to see Rhys looking thoroughly wrecked, breathing hard- those pretty eyes closed to allow him to fully focus on the pleasure he’s receiving but he must feel Hugo’s eyes on him. Rhys glances down at him under long lashes and Hugo practically shivers himself when he hears a breathy little “Don’t you _dare_ stop now.”

Hugo makes a point to chuckle _into_ Rhys as he shifts from fast and hard to light and teasing and back again until Rhys is shaking and begging above him, demanding more in that fussy little way of his, flesh hand in a white knuckled fist between his teeth trying to literally bite back those amazingly hot sounds. Hugo’s jaw aches from the effort but it’s been well spent- there’s a definite wet spot in his pants from his ignored but very excited cock but he’s got no regrets as he decides to finally draw things to a close. 

He picks up the pace one last time, curls his fingers up looking for that spot and paying sudden, fierce attention to that engorged clit and Rhys _comes_. He lets out a stuttery gasp as his his walls squeeze those big fingers inside of him, muscles pulsing and contracting of their own volition, his legs trying desperately to crush the man between them and rolling his hips into Hugo’s face desperately riding out his orgasm. 

The front of Hugo’s shirt is wet- no, more like soaked and he’s sure he’ll need a full change of wardrobe before they can get back to work but as Rhys settles down, still gasping and shaking with glazed eyes Hugo feels pride in a job well done- not only a pleasantly enjoyable experience for them both but hopefully an effort that will have sapped some of the fight out of his colleague. 

Hugo rises and grabs some tissues and cleans the both of them up as much as he can, it’s enough to make himself passably presentable and keep Rhys from freezing in the cool air of the climate controlled office before the trash bins looks questionably overpopulated with the material. 

Hugo slips out of the meeting room, gently closing the door behind him and makes a beeline for his office, grabbing a spare suit and changing quickly, his dick’s settled down and he’s ready to get back to work but when he returns Rhys is very much asleep on the table, not looking particularly comfortable but seemingly unable to care and maybe a little sprawled over their workspace. 

Hugo considers his options. Waking Rhys might make him grumpy again and they’d never finish this thing but then he has another grand idea that he decides to act on. 

This meeting room has a sofa (mostly for show, and probably used often for the very thing he and Rhys just got through with he thinks with a smirk) along with the various work surfaces so Hugo redresses Rhys and carries him to the sofa, removing and draping his clean suit jacket over the other man like a blanket- he’s heavier than he looks but nothing Hugo can’t handle.

With a job well done Hugo returns to work unhindered and decides he’s got another job that needs finishing. 

\---

Rhys wakes up alone in the meeting room, dressed and warm under a makeshift cover and decides he’s very comfortable right there until he remembers just _why_ he’s in this meeting room in the first place and his heart hammers against his chest- the project! But then-- where is Vasquez? 

Rhys panics and gets up- his boxers still a little damp from last night’s unexpected turn of events (a decent fuck from Vaquez was one thing but _that_ had been something else entirely). He searches the room for a clock before he remembers his cybernetics and summons the time. it’s well past when the project was due and Rhys lets out a much less satisfied whine than he’d heard from himself last night.

Everything is fucked. (He regrets that his fucking is in the past-tense currently) Rhys frets for a little while, texts Vasquez to see what happened and gets no response- he wonders if Vasquez has been airlocked and if he’ll be airlocked too once they find him but before his worries can spiral into anything worse the door opens behind him and Rhys turns around with eyes wide and panicked only to see the man who had just given him one of the better sexual experiences of his life strut through the door looking cocky and victorious and not at all dead and floating through space. 

Rhys’ concern melts into outrage with surprising speed. 

“The project!” Rhys grits out, “What happened? Why did you leave me in here? What-” 

Hugo shushes him and Rhys regrets having had any positive thoughts about Hugo in the last few minutes of panic as Hugo lingers in the doorway and eyes Rhys up and down. Rhys had made a slight effort to look less… thoroughly fucked but he has no hope of hiding every inch of flushed skin peeking or wrinkled fabric and that is clearly plain as day to Vasquez as the bigger man approaches him confidently. 

“The project went great- better than great, actually. You’re looking at the new Senior Vice President of Propaganda and Security” Hugo states smugly and it takes Rhys a moment to process this turn of events.

“You- all of it? You took all of the credit, didn’t you?” Rhys grinds his teeth and stares at the insufferable man before him. “I spent _just_ as much time on that project as you did, Assquez and I’ll be damned if-“ Rhys can’t finish his outburst before Hugo’s closed in on him for the second time in 24 hours and swallowed his complaints with a much mintier kiss this time- clearly Hugo had had time to clean up before all of this. Rhys feels a firm slap on his ass and he practically shrieks in surprise and rage at the audacity of this asshole.

Hugo just looks at him, difficult to read before he grins that stupid, smarmy grin and looks down his nose at Rhys. “I want more of what we had last night,” he says, voice low and lusty and Rhys can barely suppress a shiver. “And I can promise you I’ll make this up to you.”

His grin is absolutely lecherous and Rhys is… less angry now but no less red in the face. 

Maybe with a few more…. stress relieving sessions he’d find a way to work with this. Hugo sure did owe him a lot of those now by his estimate, they’d better get started on that ASAP.


End file.
